


Car Crash

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Coping, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Happy Ending, Heaven, How Supernatural (TV) Could End, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Loss, Negotiations, POV Castiel (Supernatural), at least at the end, blood mention, let's just say it's as canon as it is on the show, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Sam and Dean die in a car accident. No blaze of glory, just Dean not looking at the road.Castiel is devastated and tries to cope.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by quite a few posts I saw online so the whole "dying in a car crash" thing is not my original idea. The rest is though. :)
> 
> This work consists of a prologue and four chapters. The Prologue has no distinct POV, the rest is Castiel's POV.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon and Sam and Dean were on their way back to the bunker. The sky was blue and the sun was shining bright, reflecting on the hood of the Impala. To be fair, the Impala had taken quite the hit during the Winchesters' last endeavour but Dean was going to fix her up as soon as they got back to the bunker. The car's hood was a little dented, one of her license plates was missing, as well as the back window on the driver's side. During their fight, Dean had been thrown against the door and the impact had shattered that window.

The Winchesters were feeling pretty good. Their fight had been a bad one and they had not come out unscathed but they were still alive while their opponent was not. And that was really the only thing that mattered.

Dean pulled out at the next gas station. “I'm hungry.”, he stated.

A few minutes later, they were back in the car. Dean was driving and Sam had a bag full of sandwiches and other snacks in his lap. Dean had insisted on a cherry pie as well.

“You know what?”, Sam mumbled through the sandwich in his mouth.

“What?”, Dean replied, mouth equally full.

“I feel”, Sam paused to look for the right word, “happy.” He looked at Dean who looked back at him.

“I don't remember the last time I was happy”, Sam continued. “I mean, of course, every now and then, when we finish a case, I feel relieved. And of course, sometimes we have fun as well. But this – this is different. For the first time in what feels like forever, there's no Big Bad looming over us, waiting for its turn to try and kill us. In the past couple of years, whenever we killed one of them, another one was just coming for us straight away. But now, there's nothing there. No big evil that's threatening to hunt us down or destroy the world. I think we've done it. We've finally done it.” He shook his head in disbelief and smiled. It was the most sincere smile he had smiled in a very long time.

“Yeah”, Dean agreed. “You know, I never thought we'd make it out alive and yet here we are. Sure, we've taken a couple of hits but overall, we're doing pretty fine.” He looked over at his brother who was beginning to get sentimental.

“I just want to say”, Sam cleared his throat, “there were times when I thought it was the end. That we couldn't win, couldn't save the world. When I'd lost all hope and when I just wanted to give up.” He turned to face his brother, his face heavy with emotions. “I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad _we_ didn't. And I'm happy that we're here together.”

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder in affection, then turned back towards the road. “Cheers, brother, I'll drink to that. Why don't you grab us two beers from the back seat?”

Sam wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Sure.”

He turned in his seat to reach the cooler that was placed behind his seat but the bag of food in his lap got in his way. He pushed it into Dean's lap. “Hold onto that for a second.”

Sam opened the cooler and retrieved to cool bottles of beer, Dean's favourite brand. “Where's the opener?”, Sam asked.

“Should be in the cooler.”

“It's not.” He rummaged around but couldn't find it.

Dean turned around in his seat as well, holding onto the steering wheel with one hand, and started looking for the bottle opener on the back seat with Sam.

“Woah, woah”, said Sam, “I'm sure I'll find it, you should be watching the road.”

It was right at that moment that they heard the loud blaring honk of a horn. They whirled around simultaneously, only to find themselves face to face with a large truck. Dean hit the brakes and tried to swerve back into their lane but it was too late. There was a loud crash and then, nothing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was blood. So much blood. And glass. The Impala's windows were all shattered, glass shards were strewn across the road. Its front bumper was heavily dented. And behind the broken windshield were Sam and Dean. Eyes closed, necks twisted, blood running down their faces. Cas was struggling to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

Just a few minutes ago, he had been out and about tying up loose strings after the Winchesters' last fight when he had felt a disturbance. He couldn't quite place where it was coming from, just a general, odd feeling that something was wrong. Naturally, his first action was to call Sam and Dean. Neither of them picked up. Next, he teleported to the bunker but they weren't there either. He tried calling them once more, again no answer.

Cas was worried. He didn't know where they were. After their successful fight, they had agreed to meet back at the bunker and celebrate. Not that much time had passed, they must be somewhere on the road. How was Cas supposed to find them?

He extended his angel senses as far as he could. He knew which route they must have taken so he was able to narrow down where they must be. Using his connection to the Winchesters, he was able to locate them and teleport to their location immediately.

When he arrived at the scene, he was in shock. He didn't know what he was seeing. The Impala, broken down. Sam and Dean, in the front seat, unconscious. In front of them, a large truck with a slightly dented front. Next to it, presumably the truck's driver who seemed to be in good physical state but also in shock. The sun had already set so the scene was mainly illuminated by the truck's headlights.

“No”, Cas whispered to himself and walked over to the wreck of the Impala, “No.”

Surely, they would be alright. This wasn't their first car accident. They have had more severe injuries than this. Cas would probably be able to just heal them with a quick use of his powers. He walked over to the passenger's side since that was the side that he was closer to.

In the distance, he registered the truck driver talking to him. “Hey, where did you come from?” And then, when Cas didn't answer: “I already called 911 but I don't think that they are -” He left the sentence unfinished.

Cas was standing next to the Impala now. Looking at Sam up close, his state was worse than he had thought. Healing him was going to take more of his power than he had anticipated. But still, Cas knew he could fix him. He took a deep breath to collect his nerves, reached through the broken window and placed his hand on Sam's forehead. He let his senses extend towards Sam's soul and body in order to figure out where his most urgent injuries were located but he stopped short and pulled his hand away. He gasped.

“No, it can't be”, Cas mumbled. He put his hand back on Sam's head, firmer this time, but the result was the same. Sam wasn't in his body anymore.

“No”, Cas repeated, “no, no, no, no, no!” He gripped Sam's head with both of his hands and pressed his eyes shut to concentrate. Still, nothing.

“No!”, he screamed, “No! Sam!” He was searching with all the powers he had but Sam's being was not in his body anymore. There was no life in him. He was dead.

Cas reached past Sam's body and leaned further into the Impala in order to grab Dean's head. He started to feel tears forming in his eyes. “Please”, he whispered, his voice choking up, “not both of you.”

He pressed his hands on each side of Dean's head but just like with Sam, there was no life to be found in his body.

“No!” Cas leaned back out of the Impala and hit his hand against its roof as he screamed his frustration into the evening. This wasn't how the story was meant to end. This was not how Sam and Dean were meant to go. They deserved a happy ending! Cas deserved a happy ending!

He sunk down onto the ground, his back against the Impala. He felt like an angel blade had been stabbed into his heart and then twisted around. He hunched over in pain. Tears were running down his face. Sam and Dean had been his only family, he couldn't just lose them in a stupid accident. Not after everything they had been through. Today had been a good day, too. They had had an amazing win. They had wanted to celebrate! The Winchesters couldn't just be ripped from the world like that. Not today. Not like this.

Cas felt a presence next to him. He looked up, it was the truck driver. “Hey, man, I know you probably don't really care right now but I swear it was an accident. It wasn't my fault.”

The driver crouched down and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cas pushed it off and replied: “You're right. I don't care. Now leave me alone.”

“Yeah, okay, I just want you to know that there's nothing I -”

“I said,” Castiel let his eyes light up with his angel powers, “leave me alone.”

The driver's eyes grew wide with fear and he stumbled away. Cas didn't care. He cared about Sam and Dean. And about how to get them back.

Because surely, there had to be a way to get them back. This wasn't the first time that they had died. There was always a way to bring them back from the dead so there must be one now as well. Castiel was not ready to let them go. He was going to bring them back to life, no matter the cost.

Cas stood up and wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his trenchcoat. He was not letting them go. Not as long as he hadn't tried everything in his powers that could give him his family back.

His plan was to talk to Billie. As current Death, she had the possibility to give them their life back. He just had to convince her. Knowing Billy, that wasn't going to be easy.

He took one last look at the wreck of the Impala and at the Winchesters in its front seat. Silently, he made a promise to undo this situation and to get everything back to normal. Then, he vanished from the scene, leaving behind a dumbfounded truck driver with a story that nobody was going to believe him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel found himself in a large space that vaguely resembled a warehouse, except that it was filled from the floor to the roof with bookshelves. No matter in which direction he turned or how far he looked, all he could see was shelves. They had notebooks in them, thin and black notebooks, all looking completely identical.

He started marching through the hall, looking for Billie, occasionally calling her name. She had to have a way to bring Sam and Dean back, she just had to. And if she didn't Cas would make her.

Out of nowhere, Billie appeared in front of him. “Castiel.”

“Billie.” Cas stopped in his tracks. “I'm here to talk to you about -”

“About Sam and Dean Winchester”, Billie interrupted him. “Yes, I know. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do.”

Cas had anticipated that she would say something like that. But he would not let her stand between him and his reunion with the Winchesters. “No, you have to bring them back. The world needs them.”

“The world doesn't need them anymore, Castiel. You do.”

“Listen.” Cas stepped closer in an attempt to intimidate her but Billie did not budge. “Sam and Dean have died countless times, you know that. And they always come back. Their story can't end because of a car accident. They deserve better.”

“You're wrong”, Billie retaliated. “You see,” she continued talking while she started walking down one of the main hallways, “all these notebooks, they tell stories about real people and about how they die. Every single one of them contains one version of how a person could die. The Winchesters have an entire shelf dedicated to them.” She stopped walking in front of one of the shelves.

“This shelf contains hundreds of possible endings for Sam and Dean.” She walked down the shelf and pointed out a couple of notebooks. “Killed by a werewolf. Shot themselves on accident. Necks snapped by a demon. Outnumbered in a vampire nest. They're all here!” She gestured towards the shelf. “And the list goes on and on. Sam and Dean didn't lead a particularly safe life. They lived knowing that every day could be their last. And it just so happened that today, this premonition came true.”

Billie reached behind herself and pulled out one of the notebooks from the shelf. She handed it to Cas. “Died in a car accident after one of their biggest fights.”

Castiel took the notebook in his hand but he didn't dare to open it. He didn't want to read in full detail how Sam and Dean lived their last seconds. Instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “That doesn't change anything. They've died before and even when everyone told them it was their fate to stay dead, they came back. They always come back.” He put extra stress on his last sentence.

“I understand, Castiel, that you are hurt and that you want them back. But as I told you before, there is nothing I can do for you. Sam and Dean have already left the veil and are residing in heaven.”

Cas was struggling to grasp what Billie had just said. “No”, he whispered, “they wouldn't.”

He shook his head and addressed Billie. “They wouldn't give up like that. That can't be true.”

“It is.” She placed a hand on Castiel's arm empathically but Cas shook her off. “They were here, I talked to them. And like you, they tried to argue about it. Tried to convince me to bring them back.”

Anger was starting to rise up in Cas. He couldn't believe that Billie was being so stubborn not to help him. “And why didn't you?”

“I helped them to see that staying dead was the right decision to make. There was no more reason for them to come back to life.”

“No, you're wrong. The world needs Sam and Dean. They need to be brought back. You have to -” Cas was starting to choke up. “You have to bring them back.”

“Castiel”, Billie could see that he was upset and tried not to hurt him even more. “I know how important the Winchesters are to you. But the world doesn't need them anymore. They have fought their last fight, won their last war. They have saved the world numerous times, and we will be forever grateful to them for that, but their fight is over. Sam and Dean were struggling to see this as well. But they have defeated their final enemy, they have other skilled hunters in the world and they have fulfilled their purpose. For once in their life, they have the possibility to retire. They can finally be at peace. And who are we to deny them of that?”

Cas could feel a few tears forming in his eyes again. “But why can't they be at peace on Earth?” He noticed that he sounded like an entitled child whose toy had been taken away but he couldn't help it. He refused to imagine a world without Sam and Dean.

“We both know that as long as they would have been on Earth, they would have never found peace. There would have always been another case, another monster to defeat. Sam and Dean would never have settled down and lived a quiet life. Only today, they were given the opportunity to trade in their life for en eternity of serenity. Sam and Dean understood that and decided that their time had come.”

There was turmoil inside Castiel's mind. Was Billie telling the truth? Would Sam and Dean give up their life just like that? But that would mean that they were actually, permanently dead. That Cas couldn't bring them back. That he might never see them again. A sob was forming in his throat but Cas tried to suppress it. He didn't want to show his vulnerability in front of Billie.

“I helped them move on from this plane to the next one”, Billie continued. “I guaranteed them a joint space in heaven. They accepted their fate and so should you, Castiel.”

Cas wanted to speak. He wanted to contradict her, tell her that Sam and Dean wouldn't agree to something like that, but he felt like as soon as he would open his mouth, only sobs would come out. So he stayed quiet.

There was a little voice in his head whispering to him that maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe Sam and Dean were actually already in heaven and maybe there was in fact nothing that Cas could do about that.

But what should he do without them? For the last couple of years, his life had revolved around the Winchesters. Without them, Cas had no more purpose. And no more family. Suddenly, he was all by himself again.

Yes, he had seen the rise and fall of entire civilisations. He had been present when his father created everything. He had watched for centuries how humanity evolved and developed. He was a celestial being that could smite whole cities. But without Sam and Dean Winchester, he felt small and insignificant.

Billie placed her hands on Castiel's arms once more. This time, he didn't push her off. “You have to let go, Castiel.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was standing in a hallway in heaven. He had been to this hallway many times before. Usually, he was just passing through on his way to complete a mission or meet with other angels. But this time, he was actually here to visit somebody behind the doors.

The hallway was long and shining in bright white, like everything in heaven. There were countless doors on both walls of the hallway as far as the eye could see. Each door had a plague on it, stating the name of a person who had died and the years in which they lived. This was their personal heaven, designed just for them, so that they could live out eternity according to their dreams.

The door that Cas was standing in front of didn't have just one but two plagues on it.

 

_Dean Winchester_

_1979 – 2020_

 

_Sam Winchester_

_1983 – 2020_

 

Castiel smiled. Of course, they would be living in a joint heaven. Not even death could separate them.

He was still trying to work through his emotions. His conversation with Billie had forced him to understand that there was no possibility of bringing Sam and Dean back but his heart was struggling to understand that he would never see them again. So, he decided to see them again, one last time, and to say goodbye. He knew that it was forbidden for angels to visit the personal spaces of the deceased but Cas needed this. And frankly, he didn't really care about heaven's laws anymore.

He placed his hand on the door handle. He heard quick foot steps approaching. He looked up. An angel was standing in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Cas recognised her. “Asariel”, he greeted her.

“Castiel”, she replied, “what are you doing?”

“I'm visiting the Winchesters in their heaven.” There was no point in denying his plans. They were obvious anyway.

“You know that's illegal. No angel is allowed to enter through these doors just to visit somebody.”

“Yes. I know. But I just want to say goodbye to them. I didn't get the chance to do that on Earth. It will only be this one time.”

Asariel moved to stand between Cas and the door. Cas didn't remove his hand from the door handle so now the two angels were standing closely face to face. Asariel wasn't intimidated. “I'm sorry but I can't let you do that.”

Cas didn't break eye contact. “Listen, I don't want to fight you.” He didn't have to go on. Asariel knew enough about him to know that he wouldn't hesitate to fight her if he had to. He saw something flicker in her eyes. Fear, maybe. She seemed uneasy, possibly considering how far she was willing to defend heaven's laws.

Cas tried to persuade her in a different way. He sighed. “You know who they are.” He nodded towards the plagues on the door. “And you know who I am, right?”

Asariel nodded. Of course, everyone in heaven had heard the stories of Castiel and the Winchester brothers. How Cas had abandoned heaven to join them, how he valued these two humans above all angels, how he had formed an inseparable team with them and how he never looked back to heaven.

Cas continued: “Then you understand.”

Asariel nodded once more and slowly moved away from the door. She stood next to him as Cas got ready to open the door. “But”, she paused, “just this once. And make it quick.”

Cas turned to her and nodded. Then he pushed down the door handle and entered Sam and Dean's heaven.

 

On the other side, Cas found himself in the Men of Letters bunker. But it wasn't the real bunker. It was like the bunker from an alternate reality where everything was much friendlier. There were no weapons on the walls, no lore books and there were windows. Windows! The bunker was filled with sunlight, which made it seem like a comfortable living room. It wasn't the war-stricken underground hall anymore that Cas knew so well. Instead, he was standing in the middle of a welcoming room that could actually be a home to regular people and not a refuge for hunters.

Cas took in the entirety of the room. In the far back, there were two people standing next to the war table. Except that it wasn't a war table anymore. It was covered with a nice tablecloth.

They had their backs turned towards Castiel. One of them was a girl that Cas didn't recognise. She had long, blonde wavy hair and was relatively tall. However, she seemed rather short next to the tall man by her side. He had long hair and was wearing a plaid shirt.

“Sam.” Cas quickly made his way through the bunker. Sam turned around. He smiled as soon as he recognised him.

“Cas.” Sam was approaching him, his arms spread wide and pulling him into a bear hug as soon as they met. Cas hugged him back. He couldn't believe he was seeing him again. He couldn't believe that this was the last time he would see him. He pressed his hands into Sam's plaid shirt and held onto him.

An image flashed through Castiel's mind of Sam and Dean behind the broken windshield of the Impala, blood covering their faces. And now, here he was, hugging Sam who seemed to be happy and well.

Eventually, they broke their embrace. Sam rested a hand on Castiel's shoulder. “Cas, what are you doing here?”

“I'm here to visit you and your brother. You two left without saying goodbye.”

Sam scratched the back of his head. “Well, you see, things went kind of quickly...” He trailed off.

The girl that had been standing next to Sam had now caught up with them. Sam changed topics. “By the way, I haven't introduced you yet. Cas, this is Jess.”

Jess extended her hand towards Cas. He squinted at her. Jess? Jessica Moore? Sam's girlfriend from Stanford? He shook hands with her.

“I am so glad to meet you, Castiel.” Jess smiled at him. “I have heard so much about you!”

Cas didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. They were both being so casual. Had they just forgotten that they were dead?

“Jess, can you give us a second here?” Sam asked.

“Sure.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then left the room.

“Sam”, Cas said, “what's going on? I talked to Billie to try and get you two back and she said that you had already moved on.”

Sam sighed. “Well, you see, it started with that accident. Dean wasn't looking at the road, you know how he drives, and then there was a crash. Next thing we know, we're standing next to the Impala that still has our bodies in the front seat. Dean's freaking out because the Impala is a wreck. Then there's a reaper telling us that we're dead. I pull a knife on her and tell us to get us back inside our bodies. She's scared and snaps her fingers. Then we're in, like, a huge warehouse with shelves in it and Billie's there.”

Cas listens carefully as Sam tells his story, nodding as he goes along.

“And we tell her the same thing, to get us back in our bodies. And she just asks us 'why?' And we're a little confused so she explains that there is no more reason for us to go back. That we've killed the Big Bad, that there are other trained hunters, we've passed all our knowledge on, there is nothing left for us on Earth and so on. And we – Dean and I – we realised, she was right.”

Cas interrupted him. “But what about just being happy on Earth? What about retiring and living out a happy life? Wasn't that the plan?”

“Well, yeah, but you see”, Sam explained, “all our friends are here anyway. So what's the difference between retiring on Earth and retiring in heaven?”

“But what about me?” Cas knew he sounded childish but he didn't care.

“Well, you're an angel, Cas. And this is heaven. So can't you just visit us whenever you want?”

“No, Sam, I can't. It's forbidden”

“But you're here now!”

“Yes. I broke the rules. To say goodbye. And I can't stay much longer.” This conversation was breaking Castiel's heart. Of course he knew that Billie had told the truth about Sam and Dean's decision but to hear it now, again, out of Sam's mouth, was too much.

“You have to stay until dinner at least!”, Sam exclaimed, “All the others are coming over!”

Cas tilted his head. “The others?”

“Yeah, Bobby, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Kevin”, Sam counted them off with his fingers, “it was pretty easy to track down their heavens. And once you figure out how to jump from heaven to heaven, it's not hard to meet up.”

Cas was happy for them that they could finally reunite with everyone they had lost along the way. But he still wished that they could have had just a little time of happiness on Earth together.

“I can't stay that long. And I want to talk to Dean as well before I go.”

Sam nodded. “He's in the garage, working on the Impala.”

“Thanks, Sam.” They hugged each other once again. Then, Cas left to go and talk to Dean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas found Dean underneath the Impala. He was lying on a board with wheels that allowed him to scoot under the car more easily. Only his legs were sticking out. Cas heard the sounds of metal tools on the bottom of the car along with the sounds of Dean grunting.

“Dean”, Cas said to get his attention. Dean immediately slid out from under the Impala. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and stains of motor grease on his T-shirt. He stood up quickly with a big smile on his face and swiftly closed the distance between them.

“Cas. It's good to see you”, he said as he pulled him into a hug. Dean smelled of oil and sweat mixed with the distant lingering of alcohol. Cas closed his eyes as he hugged him back. It felt so good to see him again.

Dean eventually pulled out of the hug. “So, how's Earth?”, he asked, “Are you taking care of everything down there?”

“Earth is fine. There are enough hunters to take care of everything that goes bump in the night. They don't need me.”

“Yeah, they do, Cas”, Dean replied, “They do need you. Keep an eye on them for me, will you?”

Cas nodded. “So you're okay with all this?”

Dean frowned in confusion. Cas continued: “With dying, I mean. This is it? No happy ending?”

“Ah, well, you see”, Dean explained, “this is our happy ending.”

“No”, Cas disagreed, “what happened to fighting to stay alive? To raising hell just to come back to life? What happened to having a will to live?”

“Cas.” Dean placed a hand on his shoulder empathically. “That was when we had work to do. When there were problems that we had to solve. But Billie was right. We have fulfilled our purpose and now we were given the chance to finally get some rest. After what Sam and I have been through, all the fighting, all the trauma, all the struggling, who wouldn't take that option?”

“But you're supposed to be mad!” Cas was starting to get upset again. “You're supposed to get angry and claw your way back, like you always do.”

Dean shook his head. “Not anymore, buddy. It's over. We're retired. There are no monsters here, no apocalypses, just Sammy and I and all our friends. We have made our peace with that. You should do that too.”

Cas swallowed hard. Dean was probably right. He had to accept that the Winchesters were dead and that they were not coming back. He should be happy because they seemed to be happy. But deep down within himself he was struggling to come to terms with that. Their deaths had been so sudden. He had been unprepared, he had been given no opportunity to mourn them. And then, he had been so focussed on bringing them back that the grieving was only setting in now. Grief not for Sam and Dean as people, of course, after all he was talking to them just now, but grief for the family that they had built together, for their lives and for their legacies..

Cas had lived so many centuries as a soldier, surrounded only by angels, with no concept of human emotions. And the Winchesters had taught him about just that: the meaning of love, the importance of free will and the feeling of being home. But now this era was over. Sam and Dean had moved on, and so should Castiel.

“So, you're truly happy here?”, Cas asked. After all, that was the only thing that mattered.

“Yeah, I mean, it's heaven. It's literally meant to be our perfect world, right?”

“Yes, I suppose.” Cas agreed. “So, Sam's reunited with Jess. What about you? Do you have anybody?”

“No.” Dean shook his head and looked at the floor. “I guess I'm still waiting for the right person.” He looked back up and made eye contact with Castiel.

Cas didn't know how to respond. Eventually, Dean sighed and broke the silence. “So what about our bodies? Did you give us a proper hunter's burial?”

Cas hesitated. He had been so fixated on finding a way to bring them back to life that he hadn't thought about burying them. “I will do that as soon as I get back to Earth.”

“OK.” Dean smiled

Cas knew that it was time for him to leave but he couldn't. His heart was forbidding him to say goodbye. He thought that even if he tried, the words probably wouldn't make it out of his mouth. Cas cleared his throat. “I should probably get going.”

“Oh, alright”, Dean said, “when are you going to be back?”

It broke Castiel's heart to know that Dean thought that he could stop by whenever he wanted. “I won't, Dean. It's against the rules.”

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned.

“Heaven's rules. An angel is not allowed to just visit humans that are residing in heaven.”

Dean's expression dropped. “But you're here now!”, he tried to negotiate.

“Yes. I broke the rules. To say goodbye.”

“No, no, no, this is stupid!”, Dean argued. “You have to come visit. You just have to.” He pulled him into a hug. One of his hands dug deep into his trenchcoat, the other rested on top of his head. They stayed like this for a while

Cas knew he was right. He couldn't even bare to leave now. How should he bare not visiting them at all? They were his only family, he couldn't just leave them alone. Maybe he could negotiate a deal with Naomi.

Cas pulled out of the hug. “I should go.”

Dean nodded. As Cas turned to leave the garage, he spoke up: “Hey, Cas?”

Castiel turned to face him. Dean was not looking at him. Instead he looked down at his hands. “Are you going to come back?”

Of course, Dean knew that Cas didn't want to leave. And that he would do everything in his powers to see them again. “I will try.”

“Promise it.”

“I can't, Dean, I -”

“Please.” Dean's voice cracked.

Cas knew he had to come back. He was going to talk to Naomi. She knew what Sam and Dean meant to him and she knew what he was capable of. And even if she didn't budge, it wouldn't be the first time that Castiel broke the laws of heaven for the Winchesters. “Yes. I promise.”

Dean nodded. And with that, Cas turned and left, knowing that the Winchesters had finally found the peace they deserved and knowing that he would see them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this because everyone is talking about how the show could end and J2M keep saying that it can only end with Sam and Dean dead. So I tried writing something that has them dying but that still gives them a happy ending. @ the writers, please take notes.
> 
> Please leave some feedback. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
